FrayedLovestruck
by Spencer B. Beavcoon
Summary: When Victor is hit by a car in the middle of the night, what will happen? Will his friends be able to save him, or will he suffer the fate of his once-deceased dog?
1. Chapter 1

New Holland. It seemed like a nice town. Normal. Perfectly Normal. However, its residents were far from that. Take Victor Frankenstein for example:

While he might seem like your average, run-of-the-mill 13-year-old, he's actually quite the genius. Three years prior, he found a way to bring his dog Sparky back to life after an untimely passing.

Unfortunately, word got out of his "creation" and soon enough the townspeople were in a state of panic as monsters overran the Dutch Day festivities.

Eventually, with the help of a few classmates, Victor was able to stop the rampage entirely. Well, almost entirely.. It took the help of his dog to finish off the last creature, a Vampire Cat that had formerly been the pet of his classmate, Weird Girl.

After the "Incident", as it was later referred to, Victor made amends with Nassor, Toshiaki, and Bob, the students who used his blueprints to create their own monsters, eventually befriending the three of them.

That fall came and went, and gradually, the town returned to normal. As normal as it could anyways. _

"So what was up with Edgar the other day?" Said Victor, munching on a cookie from his lunchbox. "I mean, I know he's not the brightest guy, but even _he_ wouldn't run into a wall twice on the same day."

"I say that our strange companion has an admirer." Suggested Nassor.

"He has a what?" Questioned Bob.

"He likes a girl." Barked Toshiaki, stabbing a carrot on his lunchtray.

"But the question is-" Nassor was cut off by a door opening.

"Hello everyone!" Edgar strode out onto the patio area towards the table his friends were at.

"Oh hey E! We were just talking about your-" Toshiaki slapped a hand over Bob's face.

"We were discussing class." Toshiaki covered for their actual conversation.

"So Edgar, how come you came late to lunch?" Asked Victor.

"Oh...that. Well I…I uh..was talking.." E began. "..With a…a girl.."

"I knew it!" WHACK! "Ow.."

"And who, pray tell, was this girl?" From the way he spoke, Nassor sounded like he was running an interrogation.

"It was..I-it was…Marie…"

"WEIRD GIRL!?" Nassor, Toshiaki and Victor were all in complete shock. To think that Edgar would be interested in a girl was one thing, but the fact that the girl in question was _Weird Girl_ was on an entirely different level.

"Y-yeah.."

Victor dropped his spoon on the ground, Toshiaki bit his tongue, and Nassor was unable to say anything since he was choking on a pea.

"I didn't even know that she went to this school!" Exclaimed Victor, brushing a bit of loose hair from his eyes.

"Weird Girl from 4th grade had a name!?"

"Yes, and please stop calling her that." Edgar was not very amused with everyone calling Marie by her nickname.

"Bob, it's a wonder you even passed 4th grade." Muttered Toshiaki.

"Hey guys, lunch is almost over. We'd better pack up." Thanks to Victor, a fight was very nearly avoided between Toshiaki and Bob. Once everyone got up to throw away their trash, Victor and Edgar were alone at the table. Edgar because he didn't have any food, and Victor because he was finishing his milk.

"Oh, by the way, Victor," Victor took a long sip from his carton as Edgar spoke.

"Elsa told me to say 'Hi' for her."

Victor choked and spit what milk he hadn't gotten down all over the table.

"E-..Elsa? As in Elsa V-van Helsing!?" Victor saw the others walking back to the table and hurriedly tried to regain his composure, but failed.

"Elsa goes here too?" Asked Bob, who was more curious about another old classmate being at their junior high school than why Victor sounded like he was coughing up a hairball.

_This is just great._ Thought Victor._ Now all I need is for my old science teacher to show up and I'll have my entire 4__th__ grade class here…_

"So Victor, why so concerned about Elsa?" Asked Edgar, a buck-toothed grin plastered on his face.

"You didn't _like_ her, did you?"

Victor's cheeks were red with embarrassment. He wanted to just disappear. Just disappear and go home to Sparky. He _did_ like Elsa. He'd thought about her a lot in the last three years. But he couldn't tell them that! Edgar, even if he_ was_ Victor's friend, would blab it to the whole school!

"N-none of your business Edgar.." He thumped his head down on the lunch table in shame.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Victor felt a wave of relief wash over him. _Phew..Saved by the bell…. __


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Toshiaki, throw the ball already!" Snapped Edgar impatiently, tapping his foot on the home plate.

"No, this pitch has to be perfect. I'll take as much time as I need to." Toshiaki squinted and pulled his arm back.

FLING! The ball hurtled towards home plate at record speed. Nassor raised his bat, but unfortunately struck out as the ball whizzed past him and hit the fence.

"Good pitch!" Yelled Victor from the dugout.

"Better luck next time Nassor!"

"Hey Victor, why don't you bat!" Said Bob.

Victor shuddered at the thought. The last time he'd gone up to bat, his dog was hit and killed by a car, so he'd generally grown to avoid it altogether after a while.

"Bob, do you even remember what happened to Victor in fourth grade?" Snarled Toshiaki.

"Yeah, he hit the winning pitch!"

"His dog was killed _chasing_ the winning pitch, idiot. Why do you think he's sat out at almost every game in the past three years!?"

"I just thought he didn't want to play!"

As the two squabbled, Nassor walked over and cleared his throat.

"For Victor's sake, I say we stop talking about that." He said, gesturing towards the dugout.

They heard the sound of someone breathing hard inside.

"Victor, are you alright in there?"

"F-fine!" He huffed. "J-just fine!"

"You stupids, he's very sensitive about that game. He gets worked up every time it's brought up!" Whispered Edgar.

Victor wiped his eyes and exited the shadowy dug out.

"It's getting a little late guys. I think I wanna head home." _

Wind shook the trees as the boys made their way home in the dark. Victor fumbled along behind the others with Edgar, while Toshiaki and Nassor walked up front with flashlights.

"Sorry about them bringing up…you know.." Said Edgar.

"It's alright..I'm kind of used to it by now..I mean, I _did_ hit the winning pitch!" They laughed for a moment before Victor went silent again for a while.

_Clearly that conversation hurt him earlier! Come on Victor, do something!_ Edgar waited a moment for Victor to say anything, but he remained quiet with an upset look on his face.

Finally, after ten minutes or so, Victor perked up when he felt something drip on his head. _Lovely. Rain._

"Geez, where did that even come from!?" Toshiaki tried to shield his face with an arm but failed miserably as the storm continued to pour down on him.

"At least you're wearing a jacket." Snapped Nassor, a nasty glare on his face.

"It's not my fault you weren't prepared." Toshiaki growled back.

"Guys, I think we need to focus on getting home!" Shouted Victor over the whipping wind.

"IF WE COULD SEE A LITTLE THAT'D BE NICE!" Victor tensed a little.

_Was…Was that Toshiaki?_

Never once in his life had he heard Toshi go beyond a slightly raised voice. For him to yell, he must have really lost it at someone.

"Victor, did you hear that? I-I think that was Toshiaki!" Said Edgar.

"It was. I think he might have hit Nassor. I heard him shouting too."

When they'd caught up to Nassor, Victor saw what damage Toshiaki had dealt out to him.

His nose was bleeding, he had a red mark on his cheek, and there was a long bloody scratch going up the side of his face.

"Nassor, what happened?" Asked Edgar. Nassor sniffed and wiped at the blood running down his face.

"Toshiaki backhanded me."

"But what about that cut?"

"Sharp nails. One sliced my cheek."

_Was Toshi actually __**capable**__ of such violence? _Victor wondered how Toshiaki could go from his normal calm self to having such a violent temper so fast.__

Suddenly Toshiaki appeared from the haze. Everyone tensed for a moment, afraid he would lash out again, but relaxed when he handed a handkerchief to Nassor.

"Get..Get the blood off your face." He was upset for hitting his friend.

"Your father would be furious if he thought you were in a fight with s-someone…"

At least he cared. Victor couldn't say the same about some people who were like that.

"Guys, let's just go home. I think some of us need some alone time." Victor gestured towards Toshiaki. He flinched as if he'd done something to hurt Victor as well.

"It's alright Toshi. I'm sure Nassor forgives you for hitting him."

Suddenly lightning illuminated the scene.

"Let's get going."

An hour later, the downpour still raged on, leaving the boys soaked to the bone.

"I think we're on Marx Street. Isn't that where you live Nassor?" Asked Edgar.

"No, this is where I used to live. I live about six streets over now."

"North Birch Lane? That's where I live. House 2084." Toshiaki added quietly.

"I'm 2094." Nassor replied.

"You live acrossed the street from me? I've never seen you there."

"I get up early and walk to school. You probably aren't awake then."

_At least Toshiaki's calming down again. That tantrum of his scared him pretty bad. He was afraid he'd hurt someone else…An hour ago, he couldn't even look at Nassor, Let alone talk to him._

Victor himself was calming down from the trauma. He'd never seen Toshi lash out like he did then.

"There's an intersection coming up here. No-one uses it much, but we should still be on the lookout for cars." Said Nassor, pointing his light at the stop sign ahead.

Cars and crossing the street. Another thing Victor had come to avoid, as specially when he took Sparky for a walk. Now he'd have to cross the street in order to get home.

That he could handle, and it was virtually unused, right? Piece of cake.

"Remember to look both ways, and watch for any headlights. If it's coming at you, don't try to cross."

First to cross the street was Toshiaki. As Nassor had said, he looked both ways before quickly zipping acrossed the street.

Edgar followed suit, watching for lights, then running through the crosswalk.

Now it was Victor's turn to go. He check both left and right three times. He slowly began his trek acrossed the striped pavement.

_You're alright Victor. You're gonna be fine. Edgar and Toshi made this look easy! There's absolutely no reason why you can't do it too! _He thought, swallowing hard.

"Come on Victor! You're doing great!" Cheered Edgar. _That was reassuring._

He'd made it a little less than half way when he heard it coming.

_A car. Like the one that killed Sparky. Now it's coming for me._

The other boys heard it too. In fact, Toshiaki swore he saw a faint pair of lights in the distance of the rainy haze, heading straight towards Victor.

He did.

"VICTOR! VICTOR GO BACK!" He shouted.

"GET OUT OF THE STREET, THERE'S A CAR COMING!" Nassor yelled from the opposite side of the road.

Despite the warnings, Victor couldn't move. He was terrified. Frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights.

Nassor started to run out and push Victor out of the way when- THUNK. The car sped off, not even noticing it had hit someone. They were already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well go do something!"

Toshiaki ran out to where Victor lay mangled on the road, cringing when he saw just how bloody the scene was.

"Victor?" Victor coughed for a moment then went still. _He coughed. That's…good..right?_

Toshiaki had no idea what to do. He was experiencing the feelings of horror and disgust at the same time.

"Toshi, didn't you take that Emergency medical course over the summer?" Asked Nassor.

"Y-yeah-" _D-don't look at the bod-…V-victor….Don't look at Victor.._

"Did they teach you how to check for broken bones?"

"Yes." _To check for bones..I'd have to look at him…..I can't…But if I don't….No. I __**have **__to._

Toshi knelt down and gently ran a hand over Victor's ribs. Three of them moved under his touch.

"Three ribs." He moved to check his pulse, picking up his wrist to find that it was also broken.

"Left wrist too." Toshiaki went ahead and checked Victor's pulse via his neck.

"We need to call an ambulance. Edgar, go knock on some doors! Get somebody to call 911!" Commanded Nassor.

"With pleasure!" Edgar took off down the street and knock on the first door he found.

"Let's move Victor out of the street." Nassor seemed concerned with Toshiaki's statement.

"Are you sure it's safe to move him?"

"Think about Nassor. We don't have another choice." Toshiaki seemed to have gone cold. He was serious granted, but never as serious as he was then.

Nassor went ahead and pulled the smaller boy into his arms and moved him to the sidewalk. Toshiaki attempted to shield Victor with his jacket after he put him down, even if both were sopping wet as it was.

Suddenly Nassor heard someone running.

"Toshi! Toshi!" Toshiaki looked up as Edgar came running down the curb towards them.

"There's a lady down the street that's calling an ambulance for us!"

"Here, she gave me this too." He handed an umbrella to Nassor.

"Thank you Edgar."

"You're welcome Nassor..I just hope Victor'll be ok.."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Here, take my flashlight and help Toshiaki flag down the ambulance when it comes."

Edgar ran up to the stop sign with Toshiaki.

Nassor opened the umbrella and held it over Victor's head.

"Do stay with us Victor…"

Once the paramedics arrived, Victor was placed on a stretcher and checked out by the team.

"You did the right thing calling for us. We got here just in time."

"And what will become of Victor?" Asked Nassor.

"Well, thanks to you boys, your friend's got a pretty good chance of making it." The paramedic smiled.

"We are going with him." Toshiaki put a hand on the rail of the gurney.

"Um kid..I'd hate to break it to you..But you can't."

"We have to." Toshi was persistent.

"You want me to call your parents or-"

"We _have_ to." At that point, it seemed as though Toshiaki was going to have another violent outburst, the way he glared at the man. Fortunately though, Nassor was there to rest a calming hand on his shoulder.

"…Fine. You, you, and you into the back after we get this guy in."

Nassor climbed up as soon as Victor was loaded in and helped Edgar and Toshiaki in after him.

The van began moving a moment after the doors were closed.

"So..He's gonna be okay?" Edgar wondered aloud.

Toshiaki remained silent.

"So they say." Nassor stared at his shoes.

"Hey.." No-one budged.

"You want me to take a look at that cut sweetie?" He looked up to see a female paramedic sitting across from him.

"No, no ma'am..It's quite alright. I stopped bleeding a long while ago."

"You four must be really close, huh? The little guy on the end seems the most nervous."

"Toshiaki? He's been having a hard day…I think he needs to go lie down for a while."

"We're just worried about Victor." Edgar chimed in.

"Well he'll be in very good hands at the hospital, I can tell you that."

An hour later, the boys sat on a couch in the check in area of the hospital, all feeling rather down, but keeping themselves occupied with what they could find.

Edgar was on the floor playing with some building blocks, Nassor was watching, but not really paying attention, to whatever program was on the small TV at the time, and Toshiaki, feeling sleep-deprived and a bit guilty as it was, decided to lie down on his half of the couch and take a short nap.

All they could do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiaki awoke to Nassor lightly shaking his shoulder.

_Ngh…_

"Nassor..What is it…" He mumbled groggily.

"Excuse me. We're here to see Victor Frankenstein." Said a familiar voice.

"We're his parents." Toshiaki's eyes snapped open.

That was _definitely _Victor's dad.

"I'm afraid that your son's just gone into the OR. It says here that he was hit by a moving vehicle at 8:45 PM."

"Well is he gonna be okay?"

Toshiaki sat up fully when heard the third voice.

"Elsa?"

"Toshi? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came with Victor in the ambulance. What are you doing here?"

"She came with us." Explained Mrs. Frankenstein.

"When we got the call about Victor, we were next door at Mr. Bergermeister's house and Elsa insisted that she come to the hospital." Victor's father finished the sentence.

"Yeah. Uncle hung up the phone and had the decency to tell me, and I quote, 'Oh, Elsa, it seems that the boy next door you're so overly fond of was hit by a car.'"

"That was possibly _the_ worst way you could give anyone that kind of news. Susan and I were floored that he just blurted it out like that." Ben was agitated by his neighbor's behavior.

"Boys, did you see the license plate on the car that hit Victor?" He asked.

"No."

"It was going too fast!"

"Didn't even slow down."

"Well, not that it matters if anyone knows about this or not, but without that number we can't even find out _who_ hit my son."

"We're sorry Mr. Frankenstein. If we'd seen the number we would have told you."

Ben sighed.

"No, no boys..It's ok. The important thing is that Victor is being cared for now…" he sat down on the couch next to Nassor, his head in his hands.

"Ben…Sweetie, it's alright." Said Susan.

"I know, I know…I just feel like this is partially my fault..I should have gone and picked him up from school today.."

"Well, you didn't, but that's okay. None of this is your fault."

"…Thank you dear.."

After an hour and a half or so, Elsa, Mrs. Frankenstein and Toshiaki were seated on the couch watching Mr. Frankenstein pace.

Nassor sat in a chair he'd pulled over, and Edgar remained on the floor, building a tower with his blocks. Toshiaki nodded off every now and again, barely paying attention when he was spoken to.

Finally, the woman behind the desk looked over and called for a Mr. Ben Frankenstein. He nervously walked over and replied with a single, stuttering word.

"Y-yes?" Everyone on the couch looked up.

"Your son's procedure was a success. He just got out of surgery and is in room 347."

Soon there was a small collection of cheers, clapping, and sighs of relief behind them.

"Well that's a relief!" Ben laughed with a relieved grin on his face.

"May we go see him?" Asked Susan.

"Not tonight I'm afraid. Visiting hours are over at 6:00 PM. You can come tomorrow if you'd like though."

"That sounds good." She said.

"Kids, would you like to stay the night?"

"You'd have to check with my father.." Nassor started.

"Of course!" Said Mrs. Frankenstein.

"..And my Mama…" Continued Toshiaki.

"Definitely."

"..And my parents…" Finished Edgar.

"Not a problem, Edgar."

"But I don't think they'd mind too terribly if we spent the night at your house." The three boys said together.

"What about you Elsa? Are you in?" Asked Mr. Frankenstein.

"I'd like to, but Uncle wouldn't let me, and mother would disapprove if she weren't away. You can just pick me up in the morning to go see Victor."

"Alright."

The six arrived at Victor's house after a short drive, during which Toshiaki fell asleep on Nassor's shoulder.

"Could someone please wake Toshi?" asked Elsa.

"No need." Replied Nassor, gathering the sleeping youth in his arms before sliding out of the car. Toshiaki was surprisingly light for a fourteen-year-old boy, so he was easy to carry.

Nassor had found that out when Toshi twisted his ankle on a field trip and had to carry him back to the bus.

"Thank you for carrying Toshiaki Nassor. I didn't want to have to wake him." Said Susan.

"It's no trouble at all Mrs. Frankenstein. I've had to do this before."

"Well thank you anyway. He just seemed so tired…I felt bad for the poor thing.."

"See you tomorrow Elsa!" Called Edgar as he entered the house behind Victor's father. Mrs. Frankenstein followed soon after with Nassor behind her.

"There. Everyone settled in?"

"M-hm.." Edgar and Nassor yawned. Toshiaki snored on the couch, curled tightly in a ball.

"Alright then. Sleep well boys. We leave for the hospital at 7:30!" Whispered Ben, so as not to wake Toshiaki.


	5. Chapter 5

While Edgar slept like a rock, Nassor lay awake, frustrated as the clock in the Frankensteins' living room struck Two o'clock in the morning. He didn't know whether it was because of his concern or just getting used to sleeping on the floor.

He quickly put aside the thought and rolled over, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

All of a sudden, a small, warm hand rested itself on his shoulder.

Nassor sighed.

"I've woken you up haven't I?" He whispered.

"No..I've been awake for about ten minutes." Toshiaki whispered, shifting onto his back on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"..I know…but I feel like_ this_ is."

"What is?"

Nassor rolled on to his stomach and turned his head towards Toshiaki

"_This._ Victor getting hit by the car. I knew he was afraid of going across the street, and I knew I should have crossed it with him, but I didn't. I had that nagging fear in the back of my head that he'd freeze, but I just stood there and didn't do anything until it was too late."

"Nassor, it wasn't your fault…It could have been an act of fate. Victor resurrected Sparky, this could be his punishment. Maybe he was meant to be hit by that car."

"How could you say that!?"

"I'm just trying to make sense of this situation myself…I don't really think like that.."

"I know you don't..I know you're different from…him.." Nassor refrained from mentioning Toshiaki's father, as he knew they were distant and that Toshiaki feared him.

"Just go back to sleep Toshiaki..I'll see if I can as well."

"Okay."

Finally as the clock read 4:53 in the morning, all three boys had been sleeping, though a bit uneasily, when Mr. Frankenstein had woken up and found that he couldn't seem to fall back asleep.

Ben shuffled into a pair of slippers and tiptoed down the stairs, trying as hard as he could not to wake up the boys. He made his way to the kitchen, quietly made himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table.

_I can't go back to bed._ He thought._ Not when I know my son's in the hospital in who knows what condition. _

He took a sip from his mug without thinking and grimaced at the taste._ And certainly not after doing that. _He quickly added a small spoonful of sugar to his drink.

"Wow, that was bad." Mr. Frankenstein slapped a hand over his mouth, sight shifting to the living room.

He sighed in relief, thankful that he hadn't woken the kids. _That was__** really**__ close. I've gotta think before I say something next time. _Ben slumped down on the table, turning to look at the clock.

_5:15 AM. I have an hour and forty-fi…forty-four minutes until I can go visit my son..oh joy. This is going to be the longest hour and forty-f…forty-three minutes of my life…_

It was 6:00 AM exactly when Susan Frankenstein found her husband slumped over asleep at the kitchen table.

"Ben.." She sighed.

"You're gonna hurt your back if you keep doing that."

Mr. Frankenstein snapped awake.

"Huh? Oh…Sorry…Couldn't sleep last night…" He yawned.

"..So I came out here and I guess I dozed off."

"I see. You need to go get dressed, sweetie. We're going to the hospital in an hour."

"M'kay.."

Once again the six piled into the car, the boys in the back seat, Elsa sitting in front between Victor's parents, drove to the hospital, and waited in the reception area until they could go up and visit Victor.

The hallway outside his room seemed to have a surprisingly ominous aura.

"So…This is Room 347." Said Edgar as the group waited outside the door.

"So it seems my friend." Replied Toshiaki.


	6. Chapter 6

"So…This is room 347.."

"So it seems my friend."

The first to disappear into the cold, quiet room was Elsa, followed shortly by Victor's parents, then Edgar. Even Nassor ventured into the void-like space after a time, until finally Toshiaki was left alone in the hall, sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, thinking about what he'd done wrong.

_I'm going to have to. I'm going to go in there and face the music, and I will…It's just….I __**can't**__ look at him…I just can't…Not after last night…_

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Toshi jumped and turned to see Nassor standing over him, an arm extended towards him.

"Need a hand?"

"You mean with-"

"Yeah." Toshiaki had no need to finish the sentence, Nassor already knew what he would have said.

Toshi stared down at his shoes for a minute before looking back up at Nassor with an awkward smile.

"Thanks."

Taking the slightly older boy's hand in his, Nassor led Toshiaki into Victor's hospital room.

Toshi squinted from the suddenly bright lighting, having been in a dark hallway for a while. He finally resorted to staring at the floor tiles when that didn't work.

A tiny beeping noise emanated from a heart monitor in the corner, and a vase of fresh-cut flowers sat on the nightstand next to the bed. The curtains were open, offering an oddly pleasant view, given the situation, of the local park.

He nearly tripped over Elsa, who had taken a seat on the floor, reading a novelized version of _'Romeo and Juliet_' to herself quietly. Victor's father snoozed quietly in the chair beside the window.

"Where are Edgar and Mrs. Frankenstein?" Nassor whispered to Elsa, who was currently straightening out her sock from where Toshiaki had caught his shoe on it.

"I think Edgar said something about going to the cafeteria. I'm not sure, I was kinda into my book at the time." She whispered back.

Nassor leaned over a bit to see what she was reading. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uncle doesn't think it's practical, but I've taken an interest in Shakespeare in the past year. Trying to read all his most well-known plays." She smiled slightly.

'_That's a rare sight. Even rarer as of late.'_ Toshi thought. Elsa hardly ever smiled, and the few times she did, it was when Victor was around. But since Victor was currently…wait..Victor! He hadn't even looked once at Victor, the reason they were all here in the first place!

He took a breath and prepared himself for what gruesome sight he would be about to endure. His eyes snapped forward, gaze set on the figure lying quietly in the bed.

Honestly, to his surprise, Victor actually didn't look as bad as he thought he would. The gash over his brow was stitched shut, the road rash on his cheek cleaned up. His broken wrist was in a white cast, and bandages were visible beneath the green hospital gown.

Overall, he just looked a little worse for wear, certainly not like he'd been hit by a car doing 40 MPH in a 25 MPH school zone.

"…sure, I'll tell her at the library tomorrow." Toshiaki was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts by Elsa's voice.

"What?" He was puzzled.

"Marie. She doesn't know that Victor got hit. I was supposed to meet her at the Library tomorrow to compare notes on our books."

Toshi had forgotten that Elsa and Weird Gi-.._Marie_…were in all the same classes. They'd been having a two person book club since last Thanksgiving.

"Oh."

Suddenly, the silence in the room was shattered.

"_..Elsa..?"_


End file.
